Top shot
by iceprincessrules
Summary: Neji Hyuuga- a 22 year old guy who follows the rules of society. Tenten Sashimi- a 21 year old girl who defies those rules.  how will she win this competition and how will neji win the heart of our weapons mistress.
1. Chapter 1

Neji Hyuuga- a 22 year old guy who follows the rules of society.

Tenten Sashimi- a 21 year old girl who defies those rules.

Ch. 1 Meeting npov

The city of kohana is very traditional and when I mean traditional I mean it. Like where women are domesticated and the men are head of the households. Women do not have much freedom to do much outside of the home. Because it is unbecoming of a woman to be athletic or work like a man. So it was a bit of a surprise when I spotted a woman outside of the apartment complex like she was moving in. She looked like she was somewhere near my age. She was also moving in next door to me. I looked down to see that she had quite a few boxes left that needed to be brought in. So I went down there to see if she needed some help with them. "Would you like a hand with those?" I asked while getting my hands out of my pockets.

"Sure that would be appreciated." She answered. "By the way I'm Tenten Sashimi."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga it's a pleasure." The rest of the boxes made it up to her apartment.

"Thanks for your help it would to have taken me twice as long to get it done. Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Your welcome and yes I would." I said. I looked around at the boxes that we took in and I noticed that some of the boxes were weapons cases. She came in with the tea in hand.

"Here you go."

"So you like weapons?"

"Yes I do." She glanced at the katanna on the wall in front of her. "But I'm not that very good at it. I just like collecting them." She lied. "So, it was nice meeting you."

"Yes it was a meaningful experience." We shook hands and parted our ways.

Tpov

I heard about the marksmen tournament here in kohana. I found out about it through some gossiping boys out front of the apartment building. Unfortunately it's all about the men. They don't have anything against women entering it's just that they get antagonized so much that they chicken out, but that will be different. I'll make sure to win even if it kills me.

Next door npov

"I've heard about their clan were wiped out in a single night. It was said that they were incredible marksmen." Shikamaru said sitting on the couch. "Man what a drag. Some say that there were very few who did survive that massacred."

"Hn. So it would seem." I said.

"Well I got to go meet up with Temari. We're having dinner at my parents. What a drag."

"Good luck you'll need it." He left and the room fell silent once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 dinner and darts Tpov

I finally finished unpacking everything and I am exhausted. I hung up my dad's most prized possession. His katanna it was a reversed-blade sword. I wondered if I'll ever run into that Neji guy again. He was good looking; anyway I have to get myself ready for the competition.

Third pov

She gathered her tools and headed off to the woods.

Meanwhile in Neji's apartment

He was contemplating on what Shikamaru said about the sashimi clan. '_It was said that the sashimi clan were incredible marksmen.'_ He shrugged it off and went off for a run.

In the woods approximately five to ten miles from kohana

Tenten set up her targets and started off with pistol then her rifle; shortly after the tomahawk then her blowgun, soon after that she took a break. "Man that felt good." She said pulling out one of kunai and taking her free hand to feel the weapon. She then started chewing a piece of gum and resumed her target practice. Suddenly she spat her gum at someone hiding in the bushes. "Come out coward or the next thing I throw will not be gum."

"I do not wish to fight you." He answered while coming out of the bushes. "Salutations I'm Lee."

"Tenten," they shook hands.

"You have quite a grip for a youthful woman."

"I should say the same about you."

"What are doing all the way out here?"

"I'm training to be the world's greatest marksmen and you."

"I'm here to become the greatest athlete." He gave her a thumbs up while his teeth sparkled.

"Lee…Lee," someone shouted.

"Sensei, over here."

"Lee, who is this youthful flower?" he asked

"This is Tenten."

"Greetings I'm Maito, Gai. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to improve my marksmanship skills," tenten said.

"Isn't that more of a manly sport." Gai replied.

"I'm going to prove them wrong." She said while using her thumb to point at herself to emphasize her point.

"Such a youthful drive."

"Yes so youthful."

"Lee,"

"Sensei,"

"Guys,"

"Lee,"

"Sensei,"

"Guys,"

"Lee,"

"Sensei,"

"GUYS!"

"Say tenten would you like to join our youthful group?"

"I don't know,"

"Come on it will be fun. I have never met a woman like you before. Plus you will be able to meet our other comrade. Look here he comes now. Over here." Lee said while waving his arm at someone. He ran on up towards the group.

"Hey neji,"

"Hello tenten."

"You two know each other already."

"He's my next door neighbor."

Neji was observing the surrounding targets they were hit with deadly accuracy.

"Well we better be off Lee come on back to work."

"Yes sensei. See you guys later."

"Bye," tenten replied as Lee and gai were off to go do some more training. Once they were out of earshot.

"So still not any good at target practice?" he asked.

"No, look I gotta go." She tried to leave to only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

"I know about your clan. How they were incredible marksmen. Somehow I believed that you were lying about your own marksmenship."

"First of all I was only half lying. I know that I'm good, but I'm not to where that whenever I throw I want it to always it its target, and if I had told you that I was participating in the competition. I was afraid that you would laugh and insult me like everyone else that I tell it to."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have a history of being ridiculed mainly by the older generation because of my dream."

"Then they aren't worth your time." Soon after he had said that he let go of her wrist. She turned towards him.

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"For listening aside from today I haven't told anyone my dreams since my parents passed."

"Your welcome, so how about we go grab a bite to eat and we get to know each other."

"I'd love to."

Later at ichiraku's

They sat down on the barstools when a spiky blonde headed person walked through the door. "Hey old man."

"Hey Naruto. Can I get you the usual."

"Yeah and an extra bowl of the shrimp ramen, its for my wife hinata."

"That's nice of you."

"Yeah she said that she wanted to tell me something. Say neji who's the new girl?"

"This is tenten my next door neighbor."

"Hey tenten I'm naruto usumaki." He said while using his thumb to point at himself.

"He's also known as the village idiot." (see neji can be funny when he wants to be. Lol.) she laughed at his comment.

"Hey, yeah and look who ended up with your cousin."

"I still think that kiba was a better choice."

"And what make her unhappy for the rest of her life."

"Your right she would have been unsatisfied with herself."

"Here you go." The chef gave them their orders.

"Well better get going before the ramen gets cold. Bye."

"See ya later," she then looked down at her bowl before her. "Wow it looks good."

"It better be if the old man made it." She tried her ramen and her taste buds were sent ablaze.

"Wow this is good."

"I knew you would like it."

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"Your welcome." They finished their dinner in peace. "Say I want you to come on back with me to my apartment I want to show you something."

"Okay." They walked back to his place. He unlocked the door and they walked inside. "I'll be back please make yourself comfortable." She walked into his kitchen and observed around. She looked into his fridge to see that it was almost bare. Then looked into the trash can and saw a lot of takeout containers. _'he doesn't know how to cook. Does he?'_

"Tenten."

"Yes."

"I found it you can come on into the living room." She came in to find that a dart board hanging on the wall "Well do you think that you have time for a quick game."

"Sure." After a while neji was losing by a landslide. "Why don't we make a deal." She offered.

"What did you have in mind."

"If I win then from now on I give you cooking lessons, but in return you help me train for the competition."

"Okay and if I win I get to train you how I want to and no complaints."

"Okay." Somehow by a miracle Neji caught up to tenten and only needed a bullseye to win. Unfortunately so did she. This last shot they decided to blindfold themselves.

**An: tell me who you want to win.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 winner

Neji threw his dart and scored a bulls eye. Then tenten threw hers. She barely missed it by less than a half an inch.

"Oh shoot," she said after missing her target.

"We'll start your training in two days."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I need to observe and analyze your techniques so that I know which teaching method will be most effective."

"Oh! Well see you in the morning."

"Good night." He couldn't help, but feel some kind of urge to make her stay.

3:00 am

Tenten was asleep in her until suddenly a stranger lurked inside her bedroom. Tenten tossed and turned as she slept. Until she awoke with the stranger looming over her lets just say anyone within a 5 mile radius heard her scream. "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" she whipped out her kunai and threw it at the burglar. The burglar administered a drug to her that knocked her out cold

Meanwhile next door npov

I woke to the sound of a girl screaming. "Tenten," I said. I ran over next door. I knocked on the door. No answer so I kicked down her door to find her lying on the floor. The man ran out through the window. I would have dealt with her intruder, but she required immediate attention.

Third pov

He carried her to his apartment set her on his bed and called the medics over. They came and did their job. Told him that the most of the symptoms that she will encounter are those that you'd find in a stomach virus, they left in silence. He laid back in his chair and went to sleep.

Morning

Neji woke up to the sound of tenten upchucking the contents of her stomach or whatever that was left of it. "morn…ing…" she said while puking into his toilet. He came to her and started rubbing her back to help soothe the pain in her gut.

"Sorry about your front door. I kind of kicked it down when I went to check up on you last night."

"Its…alright. I needed to…repaint that…door anyway."

"Don't try to strain yourself just focus on just getting better."

"Yes Dad…" she replied sarcastically.

"Hn." He got up to get some gingerale and crackers to help keep whatever contents of her stomach down. 'what could they want with tenten? Could it be that competition? Of course it would have to be. They know that she is good, so they try to take her out." He rushed back to his room to find tenten on her feet leaning against the wall for support. With her kunai in hand as if defending herself. She threw it at the figure in the window. It was the same person as before. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled. The man jumped down from the window. Luckily Lee just so happen to be running by. "Lee go after him. He's hurt tenten."

"Our youthful flower that is unforgivable." Lee went after him.

"Don't worry Lee is the fastest person in Kohana. If anyone can catch him its Lee." Tenten slid down to the floor.

"Dammit not again."

"What do you mean by again?"

"Yeah I was hoping that they wouldn't find me so easily. Those guys are after me because of this competition."

"They don't like the idea of a girl participating is such a prestigious event."

"Well one thing is for certain."

"What's that?"

"I'm not backing out now. Now that I know I have a chance of beating them."

"Alright I'll support your decision hundred and ten percent."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your trainer."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life it seems that I am in your debt."

"You don't have to do it."

"No, but I want to. Now what can I do. Oh! _Snaps her fingers_. I'll cook for you for the duration of my training."

"Okay, but first focus on getting better."

"Alright."

2 days later

Out in the clearing

"Again." She threw her shuriken at her target all but one hit the bulls eye.

"Your shoulders are too tense. Relax the target is not going anywhere." He put his hands on her shoulders to asses the problem. "Like this now again." She did and hit every bulls eye that they had placed.

"Yeah!" he looked at his watch. It was 7:45 pm.

"It's getting late. Lets head on back."

"Okay." Sending him her trademark smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 homemade

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you make will be fine."

"Okay I warned you." I had pretty much banned him from the kitchen. So, he really won't know what he is getting. I finished making dinner and went over to Neji and blindfolded him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm blindfolding you."

"Why?"

"I want to surprise you." I continued to blind him, and then I finished setting the food on the table. The smell wafted through his nose.

"Smells good."

"Open up," he did. I stuck a spoonful of food into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it. I untied the blindfold to let him see his food.

Npov

I continued to chew the food that Tenten had served me. The flavors were exquisite and well balanced. I look at the dishes that she had prepared. It was a vermouth salmon with a hollandaise sauce sided with some toasted bread and fresh Brussels sprouts. "This tastes really good. I'm surprised that you're not married by know."

"Well my hobbies drive them away."

"What else do you do aside from training and cooking?"

"I like to clean my weapons, take them apart and put them back together while hanging upside down, shopping for weapons, and music."

"What kind of music."

"Mainly upbeat you know the kinds that you can sing and dance to. Well enough about me what about you. I'm almost certain that you have a girl or two up your sleeve."

"No, I don't. I'm single my problem is too many fake girls and not enough of the ones that I could have a serious relationship. I do like to play the piano and the guitar and I do sing a little."

"So do you have any other friends aside from Lee?"

"Let's see there are Shikamaru and his fiancé Temari, Hinata and her husband Naruto. Whom you saw at the ramen shop a while back. Then there Sasuke and his wife/soon to be mother Sakura. Also we have Ino and her boyfriend Chouji. Shino and his fiancé Minako. (She is a character I made up. She is a bit of a tree hugger.) Kankuro and his fiancé Usagi. Then there's Lee's girlfriend Kari. Also Gaara and his fiancé Matsuri. Then lastly we have Kiba and his wife Mina. She's a medic down at the hospital. What about you?"

"Actually I don't stay too long to make any friends, but I do plan to stay in kohana for a long time."

"Well I'll be the first of many."

"Thanks I'd like that. So what's your family like?"

"Nothing special."

Third pov

They continued on their conversation like this for hours after they had cleaned up their dinner dishes. It was nearing almost midnight. He looked up at the clock from her couch and noticed it was getting late, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. Of course the fact that tenten's sleeping head was on his lap can't possibly have anything to do with it. So instead he took two pillows. He put one between his feet and the coffee table and the other behind his head. He shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Morning Tpov

I woke up with a sense of security around me. I looked around to see feet on my coffee table and an arm around my waist. I also heard slow steady breathing. I got up slowly so not to disturb him. I jumped through the shower got dressed I started to put up my hair this time in a ponytail. I guess that with my hair in those two buns all the time it makes my hair wavy. I started to make breakfast. I guess the smell woke him up because I saw him stirring on the couch. I got breakfast on the table. As I was finishing up making breakfast Neji was sitting at the table. The only difference was his head was cocked to the side. I come out of the kitchen and cocked my head to match his.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"I thought it was. Here give me a minute." I walked over to him. "Keep your back straight."

"Hn." I put my hands around his neck and popped his neck to normal. "Wow thank you my neck hasn't popped like that in weeks."

"Your welcome, now eat your food before it gets cold."

Afternoon

We finished training early because I had to go do some shopping and Neji had to meet up with the guys for some odd reason. I had to go shopping for some clothes. Neji keeps on ruining mine so I have to get new ones that and it's starting to get warmer out. I look through some shirts and I see a blue-haired woman coming towards me.

"Are you Tenten?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Hell I'm Hinata. I'm Neji's cousin. He has told me a lot about you."

"He has."

"Yes very much."

"Well it's good to meet you Hinata."

"Yes me and my unborn child."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes me and my husband Naruto have been trying for months."

"Oh yeah now I remember him. He's quite a character. I take it that this was the news that he was talking about."

"Yes he is and it was."

Flashback

"_Hinata I'm home and I brought home dinner." Naruto said. She came out to have dinner with him._

"_So how was your day," she asked._

"_Nothing special although I did run into Neji and some new girl."_

"_Her name is Tenten."_

"_That's her name."_

"_Neji already told me about her." They finished dinner and got all cozy on the couch. "Naruto-kun how do you feel about kids?"_

"_Well they would be nice. Why?"_

"_Well um in about less than a year it will be our turn to take on the parenting role."_

"_That's great Hinata, but I still have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Naruto-kun I'm pregnant."_

"_That's great we get to have a child of our own."_

"_I hope he has your eyes."_

"_I hope she has your brains and beauty."_

"_You want a little girl."_

"_Yeah with my personality and your good looks and brains I'm sure she'll be the next hokage."_

"_Oh Naruto."_

End flashback

"HINATA!"

"Oh sorry just dazed out for a minute. You were saying."

"I was saying that I have to finish my errands so I can start making dinner."

"Oh okay see you around."

"Yeah the both of you all to." Hinata walked away.

Meanwhile npov

Apparently Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru all decided it would be best to meet up at my place.

"So when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend." Kiba asked.

"Yes a girlfriend would be most youthful for you." Lee said.

"I don't need a girlfriend." I answered

"Sure you don't that's why you keep hanging around Tenten." Shikamaru said.

"Because she owes me and she lost a bet. After when this competition of hers is over things will go back to the way things were."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 clubbing

Tpov

It has been a couple of weeks since I had heard his comment. _'After her competition is over things will go back to the way things were.'_

**That cold-hearted bastard how could he say such a thing? Doesn't he know that I care?**

'No he doesn't and you won't tell him how you really feel.'

**All I want is to be his friend. **A slight jolt ran through my body.

'Wrong you want it to be something more. Something that is deeper than just friendship'

**Alright I'll tell him, but he has to tell me first.**

Meanwhile npov

"Why did I say those things to the guys?" I asked myself as I laid back on my bed. "And what's worse is that she heard me."

Flashback

"_After her competition things will go back to normal." I heard something outside of the door hit the floor._

End flashback

**What possessed me to say that?**

'Why not apologize?'

**Apologize?**

'Yes you don't want her to be angry at you during training.'

**Okay**. I got up and went to her door. I was about to knock on her door. That is until she came out of her doorway.

"Oh hey Neji."

"Tenten where are you going?"

"Out with the girls."

"Oh well uh have a good time."

"Okay." she left. Dammit I missed my chance.

Tpov

I met up with the girls at the café. Well the café was more like a café/ dance club/ bar. I had been wearing my little black dress. The dress ended at mid-thigh with one shoulder strap with matching pumps. Anyway Hinata had already introduced me to them about a month ago. So we were here at the place. I don't know whose idea was this, but I bet they make a lot of money at it. (Unlike me .) Well anyway I needed a drink. The girls and I were talking about Sakura's and Hinata's pregnancies. Hinata is about 3½ months and Sakura is about 8½ months so she looks like she is about to pop any day now.

"Well Kiba and I have some good news." Mina said.

"Well spill it mina," Ino said.

"I'm pregnant."

"Good for you."

After a couple of hours of talking about pregnancies and the men in our lives minus mine and other crazy topics almost everyone had left. The only one left was me. So I had gone of the bar and started downing shots.

Npov

I decided to call Hinata to see if Tenten was okay.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

'_Hello,'_

"Hinata hi."

'_Oh Neji good evening can I help you with something?'_

"Yes I was wondering if you knew where Tenten is."

'_She was still at the club when I left.'_

"Thank you."

'_Your welcome.' Click._

I put on my shoes to go pick up Tenten.

Club third pov

Tenten was inside dancing to the pounding music. A man approached her saying that would like to talk to her outside. They walked outside. He backed her up against the wall of the building and his hand pressed against it and the other around her waist. "So why don't we head on back to my place for a little fun?" he suggested seductively

Npov

I'm approaching the club and I see someone talking to Tenten. Her hairstyle gave it away when I first saw her. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed while kicking him in the crotch. 'Remind me not to get on her bad side.' That kick sent the guy at least three or four feet off the ground. "Tenten." I said.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Its time to go home."

"Why?"

"You have a competition in two days. That you have to be prepared for."

"And if I don't want to."

"I'll be more than happy to drag your ass home and make sure that you are ready."

"What don't you like things being normal?"

"That's it." I picked her up in a bridal carry and started back home. Of course she did pitch a fit. Soon after a few minutes she fell asleep in my arms. I put her on her bed. I also left some aspirin and a glass of water. I went back to my apartment and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 competition

Tpov morning of the competition

I woke up at about ten thanking that the match wasn't until the afternoon. I got a shower and dressed. It was getting close for me to start heading on down to the firing range where the competition was being held. I was going out of my door to find Neji right outside of it. Silence filled the air. The awkward kind to. Soon enough we both said at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked

"About anything that I might have said that night I was drunk off my ass. Now what were you sorry about?"

"Uh…never mind it's not that important. Say um…" he said while putting his hand behind his head and a tint of blush on his cheeks. "Would you like to um…go out after the competition?"

"Sure." I smiled back at him. "Well I gotta go win this thing."

"I'll be in the stands."

We left for the competition. The competitors for this competition we have Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Hisashi, Shikamaru, and (Temari made him do it.) Sai, Kankuro, Shino, lee, Chouji, and me. The competition started and after that the competitors started to fall. (Unlike our gas prices.) The tournament was coming to an end and all that were left were Hisashi and I. The final event was speed shooting. "Alright bring out the last weapon." Kakashi announced. Asuma came out of the shadows with a gun that is only used by the military. (I can't remember the name of it though.) "For the final challenge you guys will be firing a weapon that uses the largest bullet known to the world of weapons."

"I've never used this weapon before." I whispered to myself. Unfortunately it didn't go unheard.

"That's too bad." Hisashi said.

"Alright Hisashi your up first. You have to load it and fire at the target that is 500 yards away. This bullet travels faster than the speed of sound. So you will see it hit before you hear it. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright go." Hisashi got down to load it. Got it loaded and fired the bullet hit it in ten seconds.

"Tenten your up." I got up and prepared myself 'You can do this.'

"Go!" I got down and loaded the weapon and fired the gun twice. I fired it twice because I knew the first one would miss it. So I fired it again. The bullet came closer to the target.

Third pov

Neji was up in the stands was more tense than usual. He gripped his seat with anticipation knowing that she has the ability to win, but does she have enough luck on her side. Because the first bullet missed like she had predicted, but the second bullet had…


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 guns and kisses npov

The second bullet was fired it traveled through the air quickly. The bullet hit the bulls eye of the target. "Yes!" I shouted.

"Wahoo!" Tenten screamed as she was jumping up and down.

"We have a winner this year by an upset it is our challenger Tenten Sashimi." Kakashi announced. She went over to my uncle and stuck her hand out to shake his. He shook her hand with a smile. Well more like a grin, but it was good enough for her.

"You're really good. I'd like to face you again next year."

"Just be ready for your defeat."

"As if."

Afterwards at dinner

Tenten and I got dressed up for dinner. She looked like a goddess with her waist length wavy hair and her one shoulder back dress that ended about a little less than mid-thigh and a pair of red four inch heels.

Tpov

Well let's just say that Neji just stepped out of a fashion magazine. With his bleach white shirt his sleeves were rolled about a quarter of the way up and the first three buttons were undone. Also some kakkashi pants with tan loafers. We made our way over to the restaurant named "Bistro" it was one of those you have to be in formal attire before you can into the door. So we were seated at our table. We had our dinner in peace after dinner we went for a walk around the park. I took off my shoes because they were killing my feet. While we were walking Neji grabbed my hand. It was nice I like the feeling. However I knew it wouldn't last. The normalcy of things would come back tomorrow. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just sort a bummed out that after tonight things will go back to way things used to be."

"They don't have to especially between us."

"You don't want things going back to way they were?"

"I don't because it means that I would be alone. I don't want that." As he was talking their lips were inching closer and closer until there was no space between them. OMG! This feeling its like fireworks are going off in my head and you know what it feels so right. We parted our lips. Because well we needed to do that whole breathing thing you know. That's kind of essential for life. "So I take it that you feel the same way I do?" he asked.

"What do you think?" and we continued our make-out session.

End


	8. epiloge

Epilogue npov

It's been about five years since you last saw us. Well since then we've dated, engaged, married, and had our first set of twins both being girls. Their names are Izumi and Hikari. Well anyway I just put our two girls to bed for the night. I returned to the living room to find Tenten squatting down to pick up some of the toys that the girls had left behind. I say squat because she can't bend over effectively with her being 8½ months' pregnant carrying twin boys this time. I think she might want to stop having kinds after these come out. I came over to her to finish helping her pick up the scattered toys. After that was finished we both sat on the couch. "It's your fault you know."

"For what?" I asked not knowing what I had done wrong.

"You're the reason that I'm like this." She said rubbing her expanded stomach.

"I didn't hear any complaints out of you during that night. Aside from the noises of delight."

"Oh really then how about this?" she grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. After our make-out session we just sat there on the couch. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard those famous words. "Hun, my water broke."

Fin (for real this time.)


End file.
